icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heeelllooo/iLMM and seddie
This is just a small blog for me to write about what I think about iLMM, the next few episodes, and some questions I have. It might be updated each day with newer information I get or can find. I'll try to keep this blog as organized as possible; also note that this will be extremely long... so please be mature with the responses and EXPLAIN as to why you feel a certain thing/ reason :) Update: Well, after reading through some stuff, I guess it is possible that iDSF and iLMM are actually two separate episodes. I guess it is plausible that Sam and Freddie decide to try out dating (hence the purple tables shot in the first week) because Carly wants tos ee if Sam actually likes Freddie. When Sam realizes that she does, the next episode (iLMM) makes Sam think that she lost her mind because Sam thought that she would NOT enjoy dating Freddie. Still, the only confusion I have is the clothing with Sam in the red/whie striped shirt (posted below) because that part was filmed in either the first or second week. If that's true, then I believe that the kissing from the promos shown are a dream(unfortunately). Thoughts about this? (note: According to jennette, th relationship drama will take at leat 4 or more episodes. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyjXO6WCu-0&feature=player_embedded) So first of all, I'm somewhat confused: Is the promo (that was shown) for iLMM? A span of different episodes? Or is it unknown? How can iLMM and the "Date" scene happen in One episode? To me, it SEEMS that it includes a bunch of different episodes rather than just a single promo for iLMM. A reason is that a picture for the supposed episode, "iTake a Cruiser" has the same clothes that Sam wears, but Sam has worn the same outfit (iHAI, iOMG). Another small piece of evidence is that Nathan said it would involve different episodes, but this doesn't resolve the question if the promo was for just 1 episode. Now what''' I think will happen in iLMM is that Sam checks herself in the facility to think about her feelings for Freddie and Carly meets a new friend (Jimmy Parson). Also this episode will have Freddie confronting Sam about her feelings and talk about them. Still... this situation would seem highly plausible but the date scenes and tables shown from the first week were used. I'm quite sure that they weren't just placed there for the next episode because filming began in the beginning of May AND Jennette and Nathan had an interview with Tiger Beats wearing the same outfit from the promo. (link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbnohkL3Et0&feature=channel_video_title) This just doesn't seem to fit inside the episode of iLMM because it seems they wouldn't just jump right in to testing a date... (pic below:) http://images.wikia.com/icarly/images/7/78/SAUDASUGASUYGRURUI.PNG (feel free to comment on this portion on your thoughts, what you think would happen in this episode including the "date" scene. Note that my theory could be plain wrong but I THINK I have the facts correct. IMO, I can't really think up of a plausible situation where Sam and Freddie go in trying to date in just 1 episode, while Sam confronts all her feelings, etc). (UPDATE: To answer my own question, It is possible that the therapy thing made Sam realize she didn't really hate him. After this, the therapist encourages Sam to try out and see what could happen. Freddie decides to go "date" Sam and Carly comes along to make sure things go smoothly. I guess this scenario could fit inside iLMM, but I'm till a little iffy about it. What are your thoughts?) 'Ehh.. Hesitant about the kissing being a dream or not... ' (sorry for the change of opinions). At first, I thought the kisses weren't dreams because Nathan said the whole Seddie thing wouldn't be resolved all in one episode. Still... IF it was a promo for iLMM ONLY, and NOT a promo from other episodes the kisses could just be a dream. I say this because this picture(posted below) looks as if Sam desires Freddie and Freddie is happy for the kiss (typical in dreams of desire). But then again, it would just be weird for Carly just being in Sam's dream smiling... though it is not impossible to happen. Therefore, all the scenes would make sense for a promo that involves scenes from iLMM itself (if it was a dream. If it wasn't a dream, then I personally think the promo was made up from a patch of episodes rather than just iLMM). http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110612164622/icarly/images/3/36/-3.png (don't forget that Carly is cut off...) So...Comment on if it is a dream or not to dream. But I think the bigger question would be if the promo was from scenes of iLMM itself or a patch of other episodes. On a side note, do you think it's a movie continuation series or just a regular episode? (this question/ answer could be helpful.) UPDATE: I'm leaning more towards it being a dream (unfortunately) because remember that in the prank video that Dan showed us about iLMM... it ha the same exact clothing in the video. (link is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S35W6qeqrGg) start at like 10 seconds..) Update again: Oh wait, I just realized that the date that Dan posted the video should be taken in account... so does anyone know when Dan posted the video and then deleted it? This is important because they could've been filming in the second week rather than the first; making the promo from different episodes. (I'm so confused haha). P.S. I'm not done or am even close to being done but it's just some things to think about for now. I'm tired...so I'll continue finishing this later. Also I'll post a recent interview with Nathan claiming that it would take more than 1 episode to resolve this seddie issue. (Found the link but I have to put it somewhere to back-up my evidence) http://tv.sky.com/modern-family-entourage-icarly-victorious-big-time-rush-and-house-of-anubis '''How likely are the episodes that Dan posted and quickly deleted on twitter are true? (I have quite a bit to say about this one. . .) quick note: Michelle Obama will be in iCarly fiming section this week and this would be the sixth week that icarly has started filming since May. Therefore, I personally think that these photos that Dan tweeted and quickly deleted are real. The one they would be filming would be called iMajor Guest Star and that seems to hint at Michelle Obama being aired. (check Dan's tweet about Michelle Obama being in iCarly...) Don't read this bottom part. I must delete/ edit it. It's super confusing and contradicts itself. (ehh.. gonna more stuff 404-405= iTake a cruiser, and 401=iDSF) Take note that iLMM is either 401/402 ( i think it's 402, and 401 is missing iDSF? iTake a cruiser photo also posted below... Therefore.. ) Wait.. im' confused now because I heard its supposed to be 405-407.. or its 405-406 (ugh can't be 406...) I'll edit this whole stuff later... http://images.wikia.com/icarly/images/4/4e/Ibreakup1.jpg Here's a great link for the photos for some of the new episodes coming out. http://m.ocregister.com/entertainment/says-304079-mccurdy-icarly.html?pic=0 Does Carly really push Sam and Freddie to kiss together? (nevermind this question. After pausing and zooming in, it does look like Carly does push them together.) is IDSF same as iLMM? A continuation? The episode before... or what? (mmm.. I don't think this question could really be resolved since I doubt that anyone here knows. But if you guys have any speculations about this feel free to let me know!) 'Last but not least (random/fun question) Was that Dan inside the panda suit ^_^? ' After these questions.. I have some comments/ thoughts. If ibreakup is a real episode (kinda think it will be...) then I'll be slightly disheartened that it might be a break up where they decide to cool off and just be friends again. And IF this happens.. then in season 5 (or whatever the next season is) they decide to go back. I'm not sure why I think this concept is a possibility... I guess it's because that I think Dan wants a pairing to happen at the end, and now with all the drama would only feed the season 5's drama even more (The only downside if Dan follows this path is that this idea would be dull, cliche, etc... and would be a repetition idea of Carly/Freddie's situation in iSYL). OR if this doesn't happen, then obviously, I think they would get back together in the NEXT episode. 6/15/11 update: As of now, I think that iDSF could either come before iLMM and wasn't promoted or it could be a name of a different episode (iGet Caught in the middle to sockstar for giving up this option). But I'm more leaning towards this option that iLMM is an hour long special that combines iDSF and iLMM. This reasoning is so that Nick doesn't put the episode out of order because Jimmy Parson was not there in the second week of filming. This may or may not have messed up the scheduling. Category:Blog posts